


The Dragon's Flame

by EuKnowWho



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No RoboDick, Romance, Smut, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuKnowWho/pseuds/EuKnowWho
Summary: Angela rebuilt Genji Shimada and watched him leave.Years have passed, and he has returned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom needs more Gency! *bangs on table*

Angela knew the curves and strengths of Genji’s body better than her own. Her hands had touched every smooth arch of moulded steel, had placed and tended to each synth-muscle, knew how soft his skin was despite the ragged scarring.

He was so angry in those early days.

Genji needed more than the physical healing that she provided. He saw no more than the end of his blade, and she was no more than the mechanic who welded his injuries when he got hurt.

Which was often.

There was a fire in his eyes, an unforgivable flame.

It was not right that they rebuilt him just so he could be used as a weapon. His choice should have been more varied. Genji was sentient human being. Angela knew this. She touched his still beating human heart before sealing it beneath layers of synth material. She entwined her hand in his new ones, felt the gentle and articulated touch.

His breath was like a troubled wind across a desert.

Mercy could not hold the fire. She let him go.

Genji’s rage was a flame unquenched. When there was nothing else to burn, he turned his anger way, his sword pointing away from Overwatch. Away from her.

He left without a word.

Angela never forgot the steel and flex that was Genji’s new body, the green of his visor. He was poetry in motion, silk wrapped in steel as he danced across the battlefield. She kept the memories with her throughout the years.

How can you forget your failure?

For every success, every conference, every victory, there lay all the thought of how she failed Genji Shimada.

Glowing green eyes haunted  her dreams.

They grew less potent, less intense as the years went by. Kinder. Sometimes she even dreamt that he smiled at her, that smile softening despite the harshness of the scars.

She never dreamt that she would see him again.

And Genji Shimada was now so different. Standing beside a Shabali omnic, the fire in Genji had been tempered. Where it seemed to burn just to stand close to him, Angela was struck by the warmth of his presence. She could feel his smile and friendly regard despite the mask, despite the armour.

“Dr. Ziegler, I am pleased to meet you again after all these years.” Genji paused. “You look much the same as ever.”

Angela laughed. “Genji, it is Angela, you know that. Please introduce your friend to me.”

Genji tilted his head. “Was it just Angela? I did not know that,” he said in a musing tone. “Ah. This is my master, Tekharta Zenyatta. Master, this is Dr Angela Ziegler. She saved my life.”

Angela waved her hand, embarrassed. “Nej, nej, all I did was keep you alive.” She could feel Genji’s considering look from behind the visor.

“And perhaps...I did not appreciate her efforts then as I should have.”

Her face was warm. She was blushing. Oh, how unprofessional. Angela turned to Zenyatta. “It is good to meet you, Master Zenyatta. Will you be staying for long?”

“Yes, my pupil feels that I can assist in the rebuilding of your new Overwatch.”

Angela sighed, back to familiar ground. “I still do not believe that Overwatch should be rebuilt. Whether we can keep from making the mistakes of the past…” She shrugged.

“Then that is why we are here, Angela. We will ensure that past mistakes will not be repeated.” Genji took her hand in his, and squeezed her fingers.

She lifted her eyes to meet his visor, wondering.

He squeezed her fingers again, articulated mechanical fingers gentle around hers. “I will see you later, doctor. I will need a checkup, yes? I need to see my master settled first.”

“Ah, yes, of course. A checkup.”

Angela could have sworn he was smiling at her. “Later, doctor.”

She smiled and bobbed a bow at Zenyatta. “I hope you find your stay a pleasant one.”

“I believe that I will.” The omnic monk inclined his head as Genji led him away.

Angela stared at Genji’s straight back. Surely she imagined…?

Of course she did. She tossed her ponytail over her shoulder and went to prepare for Genji’s appointment.

Genji found her in the common room later, not the medbay as she expected. She was having a bowl of reheated packaged soup, her nose buried in a medical journal. The Swiss doctor distractedly crumbled a saltine cracker over her soup as she read up on the newest study of...She lost her thought when she looked up, her bowl of soup was being stolen. Angela gripped her spoon. Then she saw the thief was Genji, his masks were laying on the table. He smiled at her, reaching over to pluck the spoon from her hand.

“Genji, what are you doing?” She was hungry. Angela hadn’t yet killed a patient but there was a first for everything, ja?

“I saw your meal and couldn’t resist. I like the colour green.” His eyes danced, then he looked down. “But this looks terrible. What is it?”

Angela shrugged. “Spinach and peas I think? It was the first thing I grabbed.” Her stomach groaned. She stared at the spoon, wondering at her chances of wresting it from the seasoned ninja warrior.

Genji dipped the spoon in and took a bite. He made a face. “Angela, this is still cold. Come, I will make something better for us.”

“Please, no bacon, no fried eggs, something healthy and immediate.” She reached over for the abandoned bowl, but it was quickly snatched up and unfairly dumped in the sink. Yes, the spoon will go in that tender spot in his cervical vertebrae.

Angela immediately felt chastened. She should not be having such violent thoughts towards a patient.

Her stomach growled, painfully. She retracted her previous statement. There was no death too painful for Genji Shimada.

Genji was looking into the pantry and the fridge. “Do you like avocado? Or tuna? Would that be healthy enough for you?”

Angela blinked. “Yes, yes I do. And that sounds just fine.”

“Then I will make us an avocado and tuna sandwich.”

“But no mayonnaise…”

“Oh no, the avocado takes the place of the mayonnaise.” Genji began to scoop out the green flesh into a bowl, and took a fork to smush the ripe fruit. “I learned this from my brother.”

“Oh?” Then when she remembered. “Oh.”

He looked up and smiled at her. “It is fine, Angela. I met with him. I have forgiven Hanzo and I hope he will forgive himself. I have invited him to join us.”

Angela felt her jaw drop. “I...you have changed a great deal, Genji.”

“I am whole again, Angela. My studies with Zenyatta have brought me calm and insight.” He continued to smile at her, draining the tuna liquid into the sink and tossing the canned fish into the avocado.

“Then Zenyatta has done for you what I could not.” She tried not to sound bitter.

“Yes, he has. He is an amazingly patient teacher. I was a trying student.” Genji spread the tuna and avocado mixture into a wholemeal sandwich for her, and a white sandwich for himself. His portion was just single slice of bread. “Just as I was a trying patient for you.” He brought the plates over to her, sliding into the chair beside her.

“Itadakimasu.”

“Thank you for the food.”

Angela bit into the sandwich. Genji was right. It was much better than a grey-green bowl of cold soup. He waited for her to eat first, smiling as she enjoyed the meal he prepared for her.

“Can I come in for my check up after your meal?”

Angela nodded, her mouth full of sandwich. She swallowed. “I already have everything ready.”

“Good.” He looked down at her rapidly disappearing sandwich and he rose, plucking a bag of chips from the pantry, pouring a few on to her plate.

The doctor gave him an amused look. “Are you feeding me, Genji?”

“Merely giving you the care that you refuse yourself.”

Angela warmed under his gaze.

*

“You have maintained your body well.”

“I have done my best. I feel that my left elbow joint sticks a little.”

“Hmm.” She took his arm, gently working the joint. “I see what you mean. I will need to take off your plates and manipulate your synth-muscle to adjust the joint.”

Genji nodded. “I will dampen my damage receptors.”

There was quiet companionship while she worked, their heads bowed together as Genji observed her hands on his arm.

“It is odd, is it not? That with anyone else, this would be disquieting. But I trust your hands with my care, Dr. Ziegler.”

She paused, her eyes meeting his. “Please, Genji. It’s Angela.”

“I have not forgotten.” He raised his other hand to brush her hair behind her ear.

Angela stilled her hands. “Genji, what are you doing?”

He paused, his eyes almost shuttering away. “Are my attentions unwelcome?”

She took a breath. “No, but perhaps...it is too quick.”

“Ah.” Genji looked relieved. “Forgive me. I have spent much time thinking of how I didn’t appreciate your care in the past. I wanted to make up for that.”

They looked each other, caught in the moment with shared breath. “Let me finish with your arm then we can talk.”

“Yes, of course.”

Angela worked carefully despite the rapid beating of her heart. She was sure that she was flushing, her fair skin turned red so easily. With delicate fingers, she examined the ball joint. “Ah...I think it’s cracked. It’s only a small issue now but it is best to replace it before it becomes a problem. I will see if Torbjorn can have a replacement made by next week.”

Genji nodded. Angela delicately replace the synth-muscle and the protective plates. Then they looked at each other. Genji looked endlessly patient and his eyes were tender and kind. She smiled shyly at him. Her heart sounded loud in her ears.

She looked down at their hands. They had tangled at some point. “Perhaps...we could watch a movie tonight?”

“Yes, I would like that.”

His face was as soft as she remembered. Angela blinked at her hand that was suddenly touching Genji’s face with caressing fingertips. He closed his eyes with a soft sigh, leaning into her touch. She passed her fingertips over his closed eyes, feeling the flicker beneath the lids. He shuddered as she brushed her knuckles over his cheek and parted his lips when she traced them with her thumb.

“I want to kiss you.” She surprised herself with her forwardness.

His lips curved and he kissed her fingers. “That is good. I want to kiss you too.” Genji dipped his head towards hers.

When Angela was a little girl, she was read stories of how a maiden would be sacrificed to a dragon to save her people. As she grew older, she sought out stories of maidens who fought the dragon instead. Later still she reached for stories where the heroine laid down her sword and shield and held her hand out for peace.

Now, as she led Genji to her room, she wondered where in those stories she fit. The dragon was never her enemy but his own. Rage conquered, he had returned to his heroine. Was she some damsel just waiting to be rescued? No, she decided. She was the doctor who fell in love with her patient and now he returned her regard. She turned back, breath caught as she saw the fire in Genji’s eyes. They burned for her.

They reached her door. Her hand hovered over the access panel. Genji’s hands were on her hips, his thumbs pushed past her button up blouse, massaging reassuring circles over her skin. His touch was cool, but not impersonal. His breath was warm over her shoulder. Lips soft as they brushed the nape of her neck.

“Angela, it took me years to understand what you mean to me. I can wait a little more if you are unsure.”

“No...it’s not that. I was thinking that this was sudden, but it isn’t, is it?”

“It is not, not for me.”

“I don’t know if you can…” Unsaid, her worry, how could he enjoy what was coming next?

“I don’t know either. I have not been with anyone since before. But I would like to touch you.”

Angela frowned, half turning. “I don’t like that it would be one sided.”

Genji shook his head. “It won’t be.”

She bit her lip, unsure but trusted him to be sure for himself. Palming the door open, they entered her room.

It was a spartan space, little more than a narrow bed, a desk and some pictures over the desk. She pulled away from Genji, turning to face him, suddenly shy. His own lips parted, but they also smiled at her. He moved her to the middle of the room, where he set the pieces of his mask on the desk. He looked at the bed, then at her.

“I should sit first, then you can make yourself comfortable on my lap.”

“Hmm..Leg plates?”

Genji looked down and laughed softly. He was as nervous as her and trying to hide it. His pink tongue snaked out to wet dry lips as he bent to unsnap his plate armour. He sat on the bed, back to the headboard, and she climbed after to straddle his lap.

His smile changed, this was familiar territory. He moved to kiss her, she let him. Their earlier kiss was with closed lips, an affirmative kiss. This was charged. He mapped the contours of her mouth with his, his tongue lightly tracing the lines of her lips, tasting her. Angela kissed back, catching his lip between her teeth. She felt his breath catch, then again later when she caught his tongue. There was a shiver when she sucked lightly. Something clicked in her head, but that was quickly chased when Genji pulled back to explore the column of her neck.

Her hands cupped his face, lightly touching his skin. He sighed like he did before, whispering her name into her skin. Something fluttered against her blouse, then she laughed softly as Genji slowly undid her buttons. He murmured something she couldn’t decipher as he kissed down to her shoulder, and pushed off her top.

Angela had not dressed for a lover. She was wearing a utilitarian cotton bra with a fun little purple stripe. She may have been wearing costly lingerie for all the hidden fire in Genji’s eyes blazed upon view of her exposed skin. Angela licked her lips, then reached around and undid her bra clasp.

Genji stared at her like a starving man at a feast. Then his mouth and hands were on her again. His mouth was hot, insistent. He drew out her moans, and he shuddered under her soft cries. His hands were cold where his mouth was hot, where they chilled, he warmed with the flat of his tongue. Her body arched when he reached the slope of her breast, unable to stop a gasping moan as he closed his mouth over her nipple. His arms were strong against her back, holding her up. He coaxed out her cries with forgotten skill when he moved to her other breast. She held on to his neck, all she could do against this loving assault on her erogenous zones.

He slowly lowered her onto her back, thoughtfully straightening her legs out. Genji knelt between her legs, his grin slow and pleased. His cool fingers traced down to the waistband of her slacks. She gasped as her ticklish spots were discovered. “How far do we go, Angela?”

“Take it all off.”

She felt his smile against her skin as he leaned forward, pressing his face against her breast while his hands worked to undo her slacks. He pressed a kiss between her breasts then rose and pulled both her panties and slacks off.

He left her socks on.

Her chest rose and fell. Angela felt her temperature rise as she flushed under his gaze. With one deliberately light touch, Genji moved her leg so he was between her knees again.

“Genji?”

“I have you. I am here.” The hands on her knees were gentle, his fingertips tracing patterns on her soft skin. He took care that the cold of his plates didn’t chill her bare skin. Brushes against his metal body made her hypersensitive skin goosebump for all that he stoked the heat of her arousal. He leaned forward, kissing her belly. She couldn’t help but gasp, then moan softly in anticipation as he slowly travelled down to the apex of her thighs. Angela pressed her hands to his face, whispering his name. He looked at her, kept her eyes, and his tongue snaked out to lick her clit.

Angela whimpered, her legs widening for him. He learned what made her moan the most. Genji Shimada was a quick learner. Angela babbled endearments and his name, her hips jerking towards his face.

There was a fire in Genji Shimada and he directed his passion and focus upon her. She was shaking, her hands weakly clutching at his shoulder plates, at his helm. He drove an unrelenting pace. His name fell like tokens from her shuddering lips.

His cold fingers entered her, fingertips shocking as they brushed up against the cluster of nerves in her. She cried out, no longer in control of her body as she rode his fingers.

Her climax came with a blinding light in the back of her eyes.

Genji was still in her when she returned, softly kissing the juncture of her hip and torso. He slowly pulled out his fingers and she gasped helplessly. He crawled up her body at her whimpering gesture, still careful to not chill her.

Angela pulled his head to her, tasting her juices on his mouth. He kissed her sweetly, offering comfort. She wanted more. Her body shuddered once more, then she held his face between her hands. She moaned as she kissed him hungrily. He laughed. “Slow down, Angela.”

“Genji, let me lead.” He frowned, not sure what she meant. She did kiss him slower as she lapped up her juices. He eased into her touch, she nibbled on his lip, coaxing his tongue to come out and play. He touched his tongue to hers and breathed in a sharp intake of breath when she sucked on it. Then he moaned when she stroked the underside of his tongue with hers. His body shivered as he gave in to her, letting her clever mouth incite him to moans, sensitising his body like he had not felt in a long time. They ignored the drool and spittle. Genji fisted his hands into the bed’s coverlet. The sensations flooded his sensory processors, threatened to overload his-

He cried out, shuddering hard, then fell forward over her, barely catching himself in time before he landed on her. He panted, his vents popping to cool his overheated body.

Angela’s hands were on his face, on what exposed synth-muscle she could touch, soothing gently. He gave her a helpless look, rolling to his side beside her. She turned her body to face him, smiling. They were touching each other’s faces.

When he felt he could talk again, he licked his swollen lips. “H-how did you k-know?”

Angela shook her head. “I didn’t, but you seemed to like it when I sucked on your tongue and took a chance.”

Genji still looked lost and confused.

“It’s called “transfer orgasm”.” Angela paused. “I read this years before I met you, then looked it up again after.” She shivered, her heated skin chilling. Genji noticed, then urged her out of bed.

“Shower, then you can explain.”

He followed her, helped soap and scrub her back, enjoying the touch of her. “The brain is a remarkable organ,” she said. “It is capable of rewiring itself to compensate for physical changes. The wonders of neuroplasticity.” She smiled over her shoulder at Genji.

He touched her face, this wonderful woman. “I did not know.”

“I didn’t have a chance to tell you.”

Genji shook his head. “It wouldn’t have changed a thing. I was not ready to listen.” He absently kissed her beside her mouth.

“Will you stay the night?”

“Do you want me to? I will not be a comfortable bedmate.”

“I will make you comfortable for me with pillows and blankets.” There were always ways.

“Then I will stay.”

Mercy beamed.

“And if you like, later we will find a larger bed?”

Mercy laughed, nuzzling his face.

“I thought we were going slow.”

And the dragon’s laugh warmed her like his hands could not.


End file.
